United Nationalist Alliance
The United Nationalist Alliance is one of three political party in The Federation of Zardugal. As of February 3066 it is the largest party in the entire Federation with 303 out of 600 seats in the National Directorate. Currently there are 254,726,712 voters who identify themselves as members of The United Nationalist Alliance. History The United Alliance came about as a reorganization of The Realist Party. In May 2805 Realist officials were called to an emergency meeting in Belgae. Upon conclusion of the meeting it was announced that the party had collapsed and would be reformed as The United Alliance. Most top Realist officials left the party and a new leadership took over. Newspaper reports of the event can be found Here Following the creation of the United Alliance, the party took a hit in the elections of April 2010 losing 138 seats, but quickly rebounded in the next election gaining back a majority of those seats. The UA continued for decades as a stable and influential force in the Federation. That was until October 2858 when the party suddenly dissovled and its supports disappeared, the reasons for this are to this day still unclear, some argued that the inner leadership clashed and alienated core members, while others say there was some sort of blackmail involved. Though the party would soon return to the political scene revived and refreshed, when in 2886 the party returned, though unsuccessful in its first elections back, in the following election they gained 107 seats and have enjoyed successful elections since, under the leadership of Party Chairman Matthew Alexander. Zardic Coalition The United Nationalist Alliance forms one half of what has become known as the Zardic Coalition. As part of this formal Coalition between The United Nationalist Alliance and The Federal Republican Party, The UNA has helped to provide stability and prosperity to The Federation of Zardugal and The Federated States for more than 3 centuries. As part of this Coalition the UNA has had a firm control of key positions such as Director of State, Minister of Internal Affairs, and Minister of Justice nearly uninterrupted for close to 300 years. United Alliance Leadership Party Leader Heinrich Bailey (Feb 3071-May 3080)** Alexis Peyton (June 3080-March 3092)** Travers Benjamin (April 3092-Present)** Foreign Affairs Lieutenant Smithers Burns (Feb 3071-March 3092) Allen Sellers (April 3092-Present) Internal Affairs Lieutenant Ernest Cairo (Feb 3071-May 3080)* Floyd Slade (June 3080- March 3092)* Johnny Glanville (April 3092-Present)* Finance Lieutenant Kaden Beauregard (Feb 3071-May 3080) Randy Darrell (June 3080-March 3092) Marshall Tabott (April 3092-Present) Defense Lieutenant Tracy Ford (Feb 3071-May 3080)* Felix Walton (June 3080-March 3092)* Tim Rhett (April 3092-Present)* Justice Lieutenant Lamar Frazier (Feb 3071-May 3080)* Luther Conrad (June 3080-Present)* Infrastructure/Transport Lieutenant Floyd Slade (Feb 3071-May 3080) Sterling Rainer (June 3080-Present) Health/Social Service Lieutenant Lukas Gheert (Feb 3071-May 3080)* Sebastian Lenox ( June 3080-Present)* Education/Culture Lieutenant Ruper Hanne (Feb 3071-May 3080) Dana Hanne (June 3080-Present) Science/Technology Lieutenant Connor Temple (Feb 3071-May 3080)* Wayne Brodie (June 3080-Present)* Food/Agriculture Lieutenant Alexis Peyton (Feb 3071-May 3080)* Erich Irvine (June 3080-Present)* Environment/Tourism Lieutenant Erich Irvine (Feb 3071-May 3080)* Dean Edwards (June 3080-Present)* Trade/Industry Lieutenant Randy Darrell (Feb 3071-May 3080) Bernie Wenzel (June 3080-Present) 1 Star - Served Same Position in Federal Cabinet 2 Star- Served as Director of State Party Stances and Positions Overall The United Nationalist Alliance supports any laws that will promote The Federation's rightful role as a world superpower. The UNA promotes the belief that the Federation is not based on petty differences such as race or ethnic ancestry, but it is a political entity whose existence is dependent upon the will of its people to continue living together in order to provide for the common good. The United Nationalist Alliance supports a strong military and has a long history of controlling the Ministry of Defense and has long held seats in the War Council. Legislatively they have historically been militarist leaning and have pushed for increase defense spending and mandatory national service for all citizens. The United Nationalist Alliance is a secular organization and believes that religion does not meet the needs of The People, The Federation, or The Modern World, and based on that belief fights to keep religion out of the education system and out of The Federation. The United Nationalist Alliance is a moderate regulator when it comes to the economy. They have been been a champion for workers rights but also try to foster corporate growth and make sure that the economy of The Federation is not hamstringed by too much regulation and can remain competitive without exploting the individual worker and his family. The United Nationalist Alliance historically has sustained the belief that the natural world is a resource of the Fedeation to be used as the government sees fit. Concerning Civil Liberties, in the UNA there has recently been a shift in ideaology that calls for a more permissive stance with an attempt to give the people pesonal freedom and a better chance to pursue personal happiness. Category:Politics of Zardugal Category:Political parties Category:Zardugal Category:Zardic Coalition Category:United Nationalist Alliance Category:Federation of Zardugal Category:Political parties in Zardugal